


that place and its patrons (have taken more than I gave them)

by insertwittyname



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: College Student Katsuki Yuuri, Everyone is Trans, F/M, Food, Genderfluid Katsuki Yuuri, Genderfluid Victor Nikiforov, Implied Sexual Content, Love at First Sight, M/M, Slow Burn, agender otabek, diner au, even though they don't really know it, otabek is a good brother, waiter victor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertwittyname/pseuds/insertwittyname
Summary: Yuuri finds a diner to hide in while Phichit has a guy over, and happens to find the cutest waiter in the city. And one who's kind of an asshole.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from She Used To Be Mine by Sara Bareilles

Yuuri sighed as he plopped down in the seat of the booth. He ran a hand through his hair as he unzipped his backpack, taking out his textbook. Fuck, he really needed to study, and it didn’t help that not only was Phichit using their apartment for…alone time with that guy, but the diner was a little too loud. But this was the closest thing he had to a place to study that had food and was open late, so it would have to do.

“Hello, how are you today?”

Yuuri startled a little when he heard the accented voice, looking up and adjusting his glasses to see a waiter with long silver hair pulled into a ponytail and a bright smile, “I-I’m alright. Can I get a water, please?”

“Of course!” The waiter headed over to the counter, so Yuuri returned his attention to his textbook, highlighting important parts he remembered being discussed in lecture. A minute or two later, he saw a hand set down a glass of water and a straw and went to smile at the silver-haired man, only to notice he wasn’t there. Instead, it was a younger, blonde waiter who looked a little too angry to be in customer service.

“Do you know what you want?” The blonde teen huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Uh, no, not yet. I’ll be here for a while, I’ll order something in a bit. Sorry…” Yuuri ducked his head, anxiety growing when he saw the other’s eye roll and exasperated sigh.

“Fine, wave one of us over if you need something.” He walked away quickly, and Yuuri shakily took a sip of water to calm himself. He heard footsteps again, coming towards him, and he looked up to see the silver-haired waiter again, but he was frowning a little this time.

“I’m so sorry about him, sir. It’s his second day of training and he’s a little…grumpy, I guess. I’m still working on getting him to not be so rude.”

Yuuri smiled reassuringly, “That’s alright, I understand. I’m sure he’s learning from the best.” Nice job flirting, idiot. “I-I…Can you just get me some fries? I mean, as long as you’re here.”

The waiter smiled again, nodding almost excitedly, “Sure! Any dressing with them?”

“No, thank you.”

“No problem.” He hurried off to put the order in, then to take care of a couple other tables. Yuuri looked back down at his textbook, finding it a little harder to focus on the small words of the page after having seen that beautiful smile. Why hadn’t he come in here earlier? It was close to the apartment, fairly low-profile…

No, now isn’t the time. So, increasing the money supply causes inflation, lowers… Yuuri studied for a few minutes before a plate full of fries was set in front of him, and he couldn’t help but smile.

“Need anything else?” It was the blonde’s voice, and Yuuri noticed he was looking like he was trying to not seem annoyed.

“This is fine. Thank you.”

“Uh huh.” He walked away and through a swinging door that seemed to go into the kitchen in the back. If he listened hard enough, he could almost hear the muffled yelling of curse words. Yuuri set back to studying, eating a fry every paragraph or two until he’d gotten through all the chapters he needed for his economics final.

One down, four to go. Yuuri sighed and got out his anatomy book, running a hand through his hair and starting to read. He sat there for over an hour, having a fry between pages and barely noticing when his glass was refilled, when he finally looked up and realized he was one of two tables left and the sun was setting. The young blonde was sitting at the counter eating what looked like a grilled cheese sandwich and the silver haired one was wiping down a table.

“When do I get to leave?” The blonde yelled at the other waiter.

The man looked at the clock and sighed a little, “Half an hour? We shouldn’t really have anyone else in tonight. You can survive until then, Yuri.”

The blonde—Yuri—sighed in exasperation and got up, setting his empty plate in the dish bin and made his way over to Yuuri, who couldn’t help but get nervous, “Done with your plate?”

“I…Yeah, thank you.” Yuuri nodded and Yuri took the plate.

“Do you want something else to eat?” He sounded like he was making a point to sound less irritated than he looked. Yuuri shook his head and the teen left to put it in the bin for dirty dishes. He checked his phone and noticed a text from Phichit: “he left :) sorry you had to leave.” Yuuri chuckled and shook his head and replied with a quick “I’ll be home soon” before standing up and putting on his backpack.

The silver-haired man met him at the front register with that same bright smile on his face, “Heading out already?”

Yuuri nodded shyly and handed him a ten-dollar bill, “Yeah, roommate’s boyfriend left so I don’t have to worry about interrupting them.” He chuckled and rang in the bill, then went to hand back the change when Yuuri shook his head a little, “No, you can keep that.”

“Thank you!” The man smiled excitedly and put the change in the pocket of his apron, “Have a good night, okay?”

“Y-yeah, you too.” Yuuri smiled a little back and headed out of the restaurant, glancing one more time at him through the front windows before turning to walk back to the apartment. Maybe he’d have to visit that little diner more often…


	2. Chapter 2

Viktor hummed a little as he wiped down the counter for what felt like the hundredth time that shift. From the window to the kitchen he could hear Yuri and Otabek talking quietly while Otabek made food for the three of them between rushes. Part of him was happy Yuri had someone there who could calm him down, especially now that he was done with training and would have to be nice to get tips on his own. It made Viktor wonder if there was more going on between the two of them…

He shook his head and put the towel back in the bucket of water, he knew better than to assume coworkers were more than friends. He’d made that mistake once before with himself, and he wasn’t going to do it again. Viktor sighed and glanced at the clock on the wall that read 3:31. Still another hour or two until they would get anything close to a rush. He leaned up to look through the window, where Otabek was just now placing Viktor’s salad with a little nod to him before turning back to Yuri who seemed to be eating ice cream. Viktor chuckled and took his salad and some dressing with him to the counter and plopped down at one of the stools to eat.

While Viktor ate, he couldn’t help but think of that cute man who had come in a couple days before. Of course, plenty of cute college boys came in all the time, but this one was different. He was alone, which is rare, and he seemed kinder. His beautiful eyes looked full of softness and warmth, that smile was brighter than any star in the universe. Viktor really hoped he would come in again. Maybe he’d leave his number on the bill next time, see if he actually got a call or a text.

“Who has you smiling like that, hmm?”

Viktor looked up and rolled his eyes, smiling fondly at Chris, who had just walked in to start his shift. The bus boy was tying on his apron and looking at him with a knowing smirk. He set down his fork and wiped his mouth before speaking, “No one. Get me some lemonade?”

“I find that very hard to believe.” Chris said as he turned and poured him some lemonade from the fountain machine, setting it in front of Viktor, “There are only ever two reasons for a smile like that: a significant other and money, and I know for a fact you are just as broke as I am.”

“Can’t I just be smiling to smile?” He raised an eyebrow at the tall blonde, who laughed.

“I have known you for two years now, you have never once just smiled to smile. I’m not sure you could if I paid you.”

Viktor smirked and sat back in his seat, crossing his arms, “There’s only one way to be sure of that, you know. I’m sure you’d be surprised.”

Chris scoffed, “It was a figure of speech. The only money I would have to give you is the twenty-three cents in my bank account after bills and helping my sister buy a new car.”

“Did she get in another accident?!” He shook his head and sighed. It would be the third one in a year, and if Viktor were him, he’d stop offering to help her, twin or not.

“No, I’d kill her! The one she bought wasn’t as new as the guy said, it practically combusted from what she said. She’s getting one from an actual dealership this time.” Chris said as he got a packet of crackers and leaned against the back counter to eat them, “That’s why I’m working every night this week.”

Just as Viktor was about to comment on how much of a pushover Chris could be when it came to Stefanie, the phone rang and he jumped up to get it. He took the call, a pick-up order, and handed the ticket back to Otabek to start cooking. Chris sat where Viktor had been and took a bite of his salad, which Viktor just rolled his eyes at as he went to the fridge next to the fountain machine to get some dressing for the order, “How do you know I’m not sick?”

Chris shrugged, “You think I care? I’m a starving college student, I’ll eat anything at this point.”

Viktor laughed and finished putting together what he needed to for the order and then leaned over the counter next to Chris, “Aren’t you an RA, though? Don’t you get free room and board?”

“Yeah, but I’d rather starve than eat the food on campus.” Chris took another bite before pushing it back towards Viktor, who shook his head. The blonde shrugged and got up to put the bowl in the dish bin and sat back down, resting his face on his hand and looking at Viktor, “You sure you don’t want to talk about why you were smiling earlier?”

“There’s nothing to talk about, Christophe.” Viktor sighed when he saw the disbelieving look on Chris’s face, knowing it was better to get it over with and just tell him, “A cute guy, that’s it. He came in the other day and he was nice and adorable, but we didn’t get to actually talk and I don’t know if I’ll ever see him again.”

Chris frowned a little, but it was the frown Viktor recognized as the one he had when he was thinking to figure out a problem. He waited a few moments before Chris finally spoke, “Did you get his name? Or could you draw a picture of him? Maybe he’s in one of my classes.”

“I didn’t get his name, no, but I’ll take that drawing challenge.” He got out his ticket book and drew a crude version of the beautiful face on the back. Well, he tried at least. The head was bigger than his actually was, even though the man was a bit chubbier, but he was able to get his glasses and hair right, or at least as close as it could be for a poorly-drawn cartoon. As he drew, he tried to describe the details to Chris, who nodded and looked intently at the picture. It was about a minute of Chris staring at the picture while Viktor waited and hoped he would recognize him.

There was a smile on Chris’s face when the blonde man looked up at him again, which made Viktor smile, too. He must know the man! This was it! His link to true love!

Then the smile faded as Chris shook his head, “Nope, sorry. I’d need more details.” Viktor practically growled as he punched Chris’ arm in frustration, making the other man laugh a little, “I’m sorry but what fun is being friends if I can’t tease you?”

“I hate you, Christophe!” Viktor huffed and turned to put the boxes of food Otabek had put on the ledge for the order. When the person walked in a moment later to pick it up, the angry expression instantly faded into a pleasant smile along with the typical customer service voice, “Picking up? Total is $20.12.”

Chris chuckled and got up, checking the already-completed checklist of chores before heading back into the kitchen to get Viktor some ice cream. He may not have the love of his life, but he might as well have comfort food, which was just as good if you asked him.


	3. Chapter 3

“C’mon, Phichit, I’d like to get there before they close.” Yuuri sighed as he knocked on the bathroom door.

Phichit opened the door, makeup only half done even though they were just going to that diner. Yuuri was obviously giddier than he had been before, so Phichit said he “needed” to meet the man that had made him happier than even he could as Yuuri’s best friend, “You can’t rush perfection, Katsuki Yuuri.”

Yuuri pinched the bridge of his nose under his glasses, “You’re perfect with or without a full face of makeup.”

“My name is on the lease, you have to say that if you don’t wanna be homeless. Or maybe that waiter could take you in, if you know what I mean.” Phichit winked at him before finishing up his eyeliner, “Look, I’ll just put on a little bit of eyeshadow and some mascara and I’ll be done, okay?”

“If that’s the best I get, I suppose.” He rolled his eyes and went back to the living room, plopping down on the couch. Yuuri hadn’t been able to stop thinking about the waiter, which was rare for him. Usually the stress of finals would have made his anxiety too high to think about anything but the looming threat of complete failure, but this man changed that. The beautiful smile, kind eyes, gorgeous silver hair…it all was still so vivid in his mind that he couldn’t think of anything else. He had to see the waiter again, even just to say hi and fantasize from afar. He could live with that if he had to.

“Alright, let’s go!” Phichit grabbed his bag and smiled at Yuuri, heading to the door and putting his shoes on, “You wanna see the guy or not?”

Yuuri got up and hurried out the door with Phichit close behind, walking quickly and mostly quietly to the diner down the block. When he saw it, he nearly ran to the doors, only stopping when he heard Phichit laughing and still only walking towards him, “Don’t look too eager, you don’t want him thinking you’re desperate.”

“Well, maybe I am desperate!” Yuuri sighed and waited for him to catch up, holding the door open for his best friend when he did.

Phichit kept laughing and shook his head, “You can be, just don’t look like you are, weirdo.” They went to sit down at a booth near the window, followed by the angry blonde waiter who set menus in front of them when they sat down.

“You’re back? You were just here a few days ago.” Yuri huffed, crossing his arms, “I mean, I don’t care, but you didn’t seem like the kind to eat somewhere multiple times in one week.”

Yuuri shrugged and smiled up at him, “Well, I figured it would be a good place to bring my friend.”

“Uh huh. Viktor isn’t here. It’s Saturday, he doesn’t work weekends.” He smirked at Yuuri, who looked confused, “The guy with the long silver hair? That’s Viktor, he’s not here today.”

Yuuri tried not to look as disappointed as he was inside and nodded, “I don’t mind, it’s just as nice seeing you.” He smiled brightly again, to which Yuri responded with a little scoff.

“Right, sure. You two want something to drink?”

“Just water for me.” Yuuri replied and Phichit asked for one, too. Yuri left to get them their drinks, and Phichit couldn’t help but frown at Yuuri.

“You made me get ready and rush my makeup and he isn’t even here?” Phichit whispered and kicked Yuuri under the table.

Yuuri winced at the kick and frowned, whispering back, “How am I supposed to know his schedule? I just figured since this is the one night you’re not with that guy, maybe we could come here to see him.”

Phichit scowled, “Hey, not my fault I’m actually getting some. Besides, it was one night with him, I’ve been finishing up my designs and stuff for my final projects the past three nights. Nice try, jerk.”

“Alright, I’m sorry. But now we know when we need to come back, and while we’re here I’ll buy you dinner for your trouble.”

“Good. I can’t wait to have the most expensive thing on the menu.” He smirked and picked up the menu to look through it. Yuri brought their waters, leaving again the second Yuuri told him they would need another couple minutes to decide. Not too long after, Phichit set down his menu and looked over at Yuuri, “Did you really think I was with that guy five nights in a row?”

Yuuri shrugged and looked over his menu at him, “I dunno. I wouldn’t be surprised, but you know I don’t care. Sleep with as many people as you want as many times as you want. Live your life. Be free.”

Phichit laughed and took out his phone, “That’s a tweet.” It only took a couple seconds for him to tweet it, which Yuuri was always amazed by. How he could post things so quickly on any social media was a wonder to him which he would never fully understand.

Yuri came back over once Phichit had put his phone down to take their orders. It seemed like he was a little calmer now, especially since he had talked to the man in the kitchen, and even smiled a little when Yuuri made a joke. After he left to put their orders in, Phichit picked up his phone again to show Yuuri a picture of the design he was working on for his fashion illustration class. He glanced around the diner for a moment while Yuuri studied the picture on his phone, only to gasp and look out towards the window, obviously hiding his face and whispering, “Yuuri, he’s here.”

Yuuri instantly sat up and looked around the place, “Viktor?”

“No, the guy I had over.” Phichit glanced towards him again, then looked away again, “His name is Chris, he’s that tall one with the brown and blonde hair.”

“Really?” Yuuri looked over and saw him, smiling a little, “He is cute, nice job.”

“Yeah, but you know who isn’t cute right now? Me. You just had to rush me doing my makeup, didn’t you?” Phichit sounded worried, and Yuuri reached over to pat his arm.

“You look wonderful. Besides, he’s clearly on shift, he probably can’t really talk right now anyway.”

“You think so?”

“I guaran—”

“Long time no see. How are you, mon chou?”

Phichit shot a look at Yuuri before putting on his best smile and looking up at Chris, who looked genuinely happy to see him, “Hey, Chris. I didn’t know you worked here.”

“Yeah, that’s what happens when your parents don’t pay for your schooling.” He shrugged a little, “It pays the bills. Helps me take cute guys like you out, too. Wanna go out and get something to eat next week? We didn’t get to actually talk much the other night and I thought…maybe you’d want to?”

Yuuri conveniently “got a call” (which Phichit knew was bullshit, everyone who would call him lived in Japan and would just be waking up) and excused himself to let the two of them talk alone, leaving Phichit stuttering a little up at the man, “I…Y-yeah, that’s fine. I’m free most days, so just…text me and let me know, okay?”

The smile on Chris’ face was brighter than the sun to Phichit who was glad his makeup would at least partially hide the blush he knew was there, “Yeah, I will. I, uh…I’ll talk to you soon, yeah?”

Phichit could only nod and smile, texting Yuuri a moment after Chris left, “I fucking hate you but thank you for bringing me here”

Yuuri came back over a second later, smiling smugly, “You’re welcome.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Otabek and Yuri centric, but I couldn't help it. I'm a hoe for older brother Otabek, okay?
> 
> (For reference, ana is mom in Kazakh.)

Otabek looked up through the window to the dining room, sighing quietly when there was still no one there. He’d already finished up all the food prep for the dinner rush and Yuri wouldn’t start his shift until four, when he was done with his ballet classes next door. He glanced at the clock, which showed that it would only be another ten minutes before his friend would get here. To pass the time, Otabek headed back to the large walk-in fridge to check their inventory. He counted the boxes of vegetables, lemons, large bins of sauces he’d made for backup, only to find that they wouldn’t need anything until early next week, if his estimates were correct.

When he was in the middle of reorganizing the containers of extra dressings, the door to the fridge opened behind him, and he glanced back to see who was there—no one. Confused, he put the container back on the shelf and turned around fully to see the little girl looking around it in wonder. Otabek frowned and scooped her up, which made her squeal and giggle happily, “Beka!”

“What are you doing here, Zarina? And why are you in the kitchen?” Otabek carried his little sister out of the fridge, kissing her head before setting her down.

“Ana brought me, she said she has to work so I’m staying with you until you’re done.” Zarina headed back out to the dining room, where their mom stood, looking exhausted. Otabek went over to her and kissed her cheek.

“I’m sorry, I was called in and didn’t have time to get someone to watch her.” She spoke to him in their native Kazakh, which he could see from the corner of his eye confused Viktor a bit.

Otabek shrugged a little, “It’s okay, I understand. She can sit out here and I’ll have Viktor and Yuri keep an eye on her.”

Their mother nodded and knelt down to hug little Zarina, “Be good, okay? Behave yourself and mind your brother and whoever else is watching you.” She kissed both her children’s foreheads before hurrying out of the restaurant to work.

Otabek looked down at Zarina, “You’re just gonna have to color or something by yourself tonight, we all have to work and probably won’t be able to keep you much company.”

“That’s okay, maybe I can go in the kitchen and cook with you.” She smiled as she headed to a booth in the corner with her little backpack.

“No, you cannot. It’d too dangerous and no way are you getting burned or cut on my watch.” Otabek sat across from her and helped her with the little bit of homework she had, turning to glance at the door when he heard Yuri enter the restaurant, “Yura, come here real quick.”

Yuri smiled a little when he saw Otabek, but it faded a little as he looked at the girl sitting across from him, “Is this your sister?”

“Yeah, this is Zarina. Zarina, this is Yuri. He’s a good friend of mine and if it’s okay with him, he’ll be keeping an eye on you until ana comes back.” He looked up Yuri somewhat hopefully, the blonde hesitating a little before nodding.

“I can do that.”

Otabek smiled a little and stood when the phone rang, looking at the clock and figuring he should head back to the kitchen, “Thank you, Yura. Have Viktor glance over every once in a while, too. If you really need anything, just get me.”

“No problem.” Yuri watched Otabek head back to the kitchen before looking down at Zarina. He’d never really been around kids much before, and never had to watch one before, “So, you have homework?”

“I just finished with Beka.” Zarina glanced up from coloring, then went right back to it.

Yuri thought for a moment, unsure of what to do, before sitting down with her, “Who are you coloring?”

“The Hulk.” She responded without looking up, “He’s a superhero.”

“Is he your favorite superhero?” Yuri watched her color, amazed by how well the young girl could stay inside the lines.

Zarina gave him a disbelieving look, then went back to coloring, “No, Black Panther is. He’s Beka’s favorite, too.”

Yuri couldn’t help but smile at the nickname she had for Otabek, making a mental note to call him that from now on, “What’s he like? I don’t know much about superheroes.”

“He’s a king of a country in Africa and he’s super smart and fast and strong and he’s got a costume that’s bullet-proof and has metal claws like a panther!” Zarina talked excitedly, making Yuri chuckle a little, “He’s so cool!”

“Sounds like it.” Yuri looked up when a customer entered, standing up and looking at her, “Think you can handle coloring Hulk alone?”

Zarina nodded and added a little “uh huh” before Yuri walked away to greet the customers and get their drinks. He glanced at her once while he made his way to the fountain machine for their drinks, only to find she was quietly coloring like when he had left her. On his way back, he placed a little cup of chocolate milk in front of her before taking the other drinks to his table. Hopefully that would keep her happy for now.

 

By the end of their shift, Zarina was slumped over on the table, sound asleep. Once Otabek finished up cleaning in the kitchen, he and Yuri quietly put her things in her backpack. He looked at Yuri once they had everything and smiled a little, “Thanks again, Yura.”

“Of course. She’s a sweet girl, it wasn’t exactly very difficult.”

“I know, but still. My ana and I really appreciate it.”

Yuri shrugged a little and looked at Zarina, who was fast asleep against Otabek’s shoulder, “Anytime.”

Otabek looked at her, then moved to give Yuri a little hug, “I should get her to bed, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See ya.” He watched as Otabek took her out to his car and put her in the car seat. Yuri’s little gay heart couldn’t help but beat faster as he thought about the man, even if he wouldn’t admit to himself that he had a crush on him. After a second, he looked at Viktor, who was finishing up mopping, “Can I leave now?”

“Go ahead, see you tomorrow.” Viktor smiled at him and winked.

Yuri scowled, “Shut up, Viktor!” He grabbed his bag and hurried out to his bike to go home. God, Yuri hated him sometimes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer than usual chapter to make up for my lack of update in a week!

Viktor watched the door anxiously, playing with his ponytail as he did so. It had been almost two weeks since he saw that beautiful man, and he couldn’t get him off his mind. Chris was no help finding him, and he was starting to have more faith in finding him than Viktor was at that point. Maybe he went home for the summer, since the spring semester was over. It would make sense, a lot of people did, but it certainly didn’t make Viktor feel any better knowing he may never see him again.

Something nudged Viktor’s arm, and he looked over to see Georgi. He looked a little concerned, “The food for table four is up, want me to take it for you?”

“No, I’ve got it.” Viktor sighed and moved to the window, carefully balancing the plates on his arms and in his hands before taking them to the table. He put on his usual pleasant smile as he asked if they needed anything else, then went back to his spot behind the counter to look out the window. Maybe if he willed it enough, the man would walk through that door and whisk him away…

“What’s wrong with Viktor?” A slightly booming voice asked, and Viktor couldn’t help but roll his eyes. The new busser was annoying. What was his name again? Didn’t matter, if he didn’t stop talking so much, Yakov would fire him before the end of the week.

Georgi frowned and answered for him, “He’s heartbroken, can’t you see? The cute guy still hasn’t come back.”

“Oh.” The busser made his way over to him, “You know, I met my fiancé at a concert, maybe you could do more in the city and you’ll find him. Or even someone better.”

“I’m fine, you two. Don’t you have a table to wipe down?” Viktor glared at him and the slightly taller man frowned a little, but listened to him anyway and took a washcloth to wipe down some tables. Georgi looked a little nervous when Viktor turned his annoyed gaze to him and made his way over to his table to get them more to drink. As much as he appreciated them caring about him, Viktor hated that they were making such a big fuss over it. Sure, it upset him that he might never see that man again, but there would be more people. It was just a matter of time before he found someone to love and be loved by. He sighed and checked on his table. As he walked back to the counter, he heard the door open. He knew not to get his hopes up as he glanced over because he’d never—be right there. Smiling and waving at him. Heading to the table he sat in two weeks ago.

Viktor was barely able to keep himself from running over to him excitedly, instead calmly walking over with a menu and smiling brightly at him, “Hello, how are you?”

“I’m good, how are you?” The man smiled wider up at him, and he thought his heart would melt.

“Better now. Something to drink?”

“Water, please.”

Viktor nodded and hurried to get him a water. He made sure he gave his other table their bill before bringing the man his water.

“Do you know what you want?”

The man looked a little nervous and looked down at the open menu on the table. He spoked quietly, “I-if you aren’t too busy…Maybe you could join me?” The man’s face turned a little red as he looked up at Viktor, waiting for his answer.

With a glance around the restaurant, Viktor could see that Georgi had his few tables covered. Maybe he would just take the phone in case it rang? They could survive without him for a little while, right? Viktor smiled at the man and nodded, “Yeah, sure. I haven’t had anything to eat since I got here today, I could use some dinner.”

The smile on the man was so beautiful Viktor almost felt dizzy. He’d already fallen for him and he knew it, “I’m Yuuri, by the way. I don’t think I ever told you my name.” Yuuri. A beautiful name for a beautiful person. Viktor could see himself moaning that now…

“Hey, that’s the name of another waiter here.” Viktor scowled when he heard the bussers voice.

Viktor only had to glare a little at the busser to get him to finish wiping down the table, then looked back at Yuuri, “Sorry about that. Sometimes I think I’m the only one who does my job around here.”

Yuuri laughed a little, and it sounded like an angel, “Aren’t you joining me? You won’t be able to do your job if you’re having dinner.”

Cute /and/ smart. “Well…I usually do, at least. Do you want something to eat? I should put our food orders in.”

“Oh, yeah! Just a caesar salad is fine. Thank you.”

“Of course, I’ll be right back.” Viktor wrote down Yuuri’s food order, plus chicken tenders and fries for himself, and gave the ticket to Otabek. He grabbed one of the phones and a glass of lemonade, then returned to the table and sat down across from Yuuri, “How did your finals go?”

Yuuri shrugged a little, “Fine. I passed all of them, so I’m officially done with my prereqs.”

“What are you studying?” Viktor rested his chin on his hand like he’d seen every girl in every cheesy romance movie do. If it helped them get the guy, he might as well try it out himself.

“Pre-med. I want to be an oncologist.”

“Wow! A doctor! So you’ll be in school for a while?” Viktor asked, despite both knowing the answer and hoping it would keep Yuuri close.

“Yeah, at least another six years, depending on the programs I get into after I finish my Bachelors.” Yuuri looked a little nervous about the last part, but it didn’t last long before another small smile graced his face, “I’m just excited to be able to help people.”

Viktor hummed a little in agreement. Why did Yuuri have to be so perfect? His poor gay heart wouldn’t be able to handle much more, “You’re so kind. I couldn’t do anything like that. Anything more than a papercut makes me faint.”

Yuuri laughed, “It’s not for everyone, that’s for sure. Are you in school too?”

“No, but I was for a year.” He smiled sadly, “Not really my thing, so I stopped and just stayed here because I make good money. I’ve been thinking of going back to get a cosmetology license or something. I’ve helped my friend bleach and trim his hair for a couple years now, so I guess it wouldn’t be a terrible job for me.”

“Is that really what you want to do?” Yuuri frowned a little, “Not that there’s anything wrong with it, but if you don’t really want to, you shouldn’t. You can’t live your whole life at a job you hate.”

Viktor smiled a little and patted Yuuri’s hand to reassure him, willing himself not to hold it, “I’ll figure something out, no worries. I’m okay, Yuuri.”

Yuuri looked unsure, then nodded, “Okay. I’m sorry, I just…Had to deal with my sister doing something similar, and it’s hard having to see her not enjoying her life and job as much as she should be.”

“I understand. I’m sure she has her reasons.” Viktor looked up when Georgi brought them their food. After they had everything, Georgi bowed a little and added a “bon appetite” before leaving them alone again. They both laughed a little before starting to eat.

They talked and ate together for half an hour before Viktor realized he would have to start cleaning up for the night soon. He sighed as he looked at Yuuri, who looked adorable even as he chewed the last large bite of his salad, “I have to finish up for the night, but thank you again for inviting me to join you.”

“Yeah, of course. It was nice spending time with you, Viktor.” Yuuri smiled at him, “I should be getting back, anyway. I have laundry to do. Should I just meet you at the register for my bill like last time?”

Viktor shook his head and stood, “No, it’s okay. It’s on me.”

He started taking their plates to put them in the dish bin, when he felt a gentle, soft hand on his arm. He looked back at Yuuri, who looked determined, “I insist. I can pay for it, you should keep your money.”

After a moment of consideration, Viktor pouted and huffed, “Fine. But I pay for our next meal together.”

The smile on Yuuri’s face was radiant, “Deal.”

Viktor quickly rung up the meal and Yuuri paid, leaving Viktor a nice tip, although it was far less than he wanted to give at Viktor’s insistence. After Yuuri had left, Viktor noticed a little note with the tip, which had a phone number on it. He practically swooned as he held it to his chest. Oh, he had to tell Chris about this.


	6. Chapter 6

When Chris answered the phone, there was nothing but screaming on the other end, which startled him and caused him to nearly throw his phone. After a couple moments, he was calm enough to speak, “Viktor? Is something wrong?”

The screaming died out and was replaced by Viktor’s voice, sounding happier than Chris had heard in a long time, “No, my wonderful Chris, absolutely nothing is wrong. Nothing could possibly be wrong right now.”

“Then why did you call me? I’m on a date, you know that.”

“Speaking of dates, he came in! And we ate together! His name Yuuri, how perfect is that?” Viktor sighed happily.

Chris chuckled, “Sounds wonderful. Now, if you’ll excuse me—”

“Oh, I’m sure your date would be more than happy to give me a moment of your time for true love.”

“Viktor, I’m happy for you, I really am, but I’m kinda missing making out in a movie theater right now. We can talk more when I get home, okay?” Chris looked to where the door to the theater was opening, sighing when he saw Phichit coming out to check on him. He covered the mic on his phone with his hand, “I’m sorry, mon chou, my friend just saw a guy he liked and it apparently couldn’t wait until I got home.”

Phichit smiled and waved a hand dismissingly, “No problem, I just thought I’d check on you. Plus, I want more popcorn.” He held up his little container of popcorn and nodded towards the concession stand, “Want anything?”

Chris shook his head and kissed Phichit once, “I’m okay, but thank you.” He watched Phichit walk off for a second before returning to the phone call, only to find Viktor was already telling the story.

“So, after that I was like ‘I bleach and trim my friend’s hair all the time, I can just be a hairdresser,’ and he got so serious and Chris, I swear, his serious face is the sexiest thing ever, I thought I was gonna come right there. But he got all serious and said how I shouldn’t do it if I don’t want to becau—”

“I’d love to hear the rest of this, but later, okay?”

“But wait, he gave me his phone number! Should I text him or is it too soon? I don’t want to look too eager or desperate, but what if he doesn’t want to be with me anymore in a few days?” Viktor gasped, “Chris, what if he doesn’t want to be with me now and he’s just being nice?”

“Did you not just say you went on a date?” Chris frowned a little.

There was a slight pause, “Well…” Another pause, “Okay, yes, but—”

Chris huffed, “Then he clearly does like you. Wait until tomorrow to text him and say you enjoyed having dinner together, and see where it goes from there. Now can I return to the movie?”

Viktor’s pout was clear in Chris’s head as the Russian man spoke, “Fine. But tomorrow at work we have to talk more about it.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less. Goodnight, Viktor.”

“Goodnight, Chris.” Chris hung up and groaned. He loved his best friend with his whole heart, but times like these he really wished Viktor weren’t so…Viktor. At least in this moment. He made his way over to where Phichit was getting his popcorn and put an arm around his waist, kissing the top of his head, “You sure you want to watch the rest of the movie?”

Phichit looked up at him, an eyebrow raised, “Well, I’m not letting my popcorn go to waste, Christophe.” He waited until the employee was gone helping another customer before whispering, “I was thinking we could sneak into the second Guardians of the Galaxy movie, I heard it was really good and baby Groot is adorable.”

Chris laughed and nodded, leading the way to the theater Guardians was playing in, “Sure, whatever you want.”

~*~

The next morning, Chris awoke in Phichit’s bed again, although he wasn’t naked this time (he had been too tired to go back to his room the night before, so he decided to stay with Phichit). As he opened his eyes, he groaned when he quickly realized he’d fallen asleep with his contacts in. When he rolled over, he saw he was alone in bed, so he sat up and threw out his contacts. He got is glasses from his coat pocket and shuffled out to the living room, where he found Phichit and his roommate on the couch, eating cereal and watching cartoons. Phichit smiled when he saw Chris and patted the seat next to him, a bowl and spoon in front of it on the little coffee table for him. He laughed a little and joined them, “What’s on?”

“We Bare Bears. Our favorite.” Phichit said through a mouthful of Cocoa Krispies, “You work today, right?”

Chris nodded, finishing chewing before he spoke, “Yeah, two to close.”

“Is Viktor working today?” Phichit’s roommate asked, looking a little nervous.

“Yeah, same time as me. You know him?”

“I…Yeah, we’re…close…?”

“Really?” He smiled when he realized, “Wait, are you Yuuri?”

Yuuri perked up, smiling a little excitedly, “He’s talked about me?”

“Yeah, he mentioned you before. Only good things, I assure you.”

Yuuri seemed to relax a little at that, continuing to eat for a minute before asking, “Does he normally wake up late?”

“Ah, no, not really. Has he not texted you yet?” Yuuri shook his head and Chris shrugged, “No worries, he’s trying to play it cool. But he did have a good time last night. He seems to really like you.”

“Good.” Yuuri settled more and the three of them watched tv and ate quietly together for a while before Phichit got up to wash his bowl, Chris following behind with his and Yuuri’s.

“So, our best friends are in love.” Chris smiled at him as he helped dry one of the bowls.

Phichit practically squealed and handed him the second bowl once he’d finished cleaning it, “I know, how awesome is that? We’re like matchmakers in a way.”

“How exactly did we contribute?” He laughed and leaned back against the counter, “I didn’t even know who he was until this morning.”

“Hey, let me have my fantasy, okay?” Phichit huffed, only to be gently pulled in by his hips to kiss Chris.

When they pulled away, they rested their foreheads against each other’s, and Chris spoke quietly, “You’re right, mon chou, we are matchmakers. And I think we did a good job.”

Phichit giggled a little, “Yes, we did. We deserve an award.”

“Oh? What kind?”

A moment passed, Phichit considering it before yelled out to the living room, “Yuuri, can we have like an hour?”

They heard Yuuri sigh as he went to his room, changed into some pants, and returned, yelling back, “Text me when you’re done.” As soon as they heard the door close, Phichit pulled Chris back to his room, the taller man laughing a little as he followed behind. It was definitely worth humoring Phichit for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is fairly heavily Phichit and Chris-centric, but I had to include my babies in here more. I regret nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

[Unknown]: hi its viktor!!! it was fun having dinner with you yesterday :)

Yuuri <3: i agree :) maybe we could do it again sometime? what’s your work schedule like the rest of this week?

Viktor :): only tonight and tomorrow night, weekend free

Yuuri <3: so maybe saturday? we could meet at the diner around 5 and go somewhere from there

Viktor :): sounds good!!

 

Viktor sighed happily and laid back on his bed, clutching his phone to his chest. He’d never been this happy and he couldn’t wait to tell Chris all about it later that day. Yuuri was so perfect, he had to be Viktor’s soulmate. A moments later, his dog, Makkachin, leapt up on the bed and licked his face, bringing him out of his fantasies of his future with Yuuri. Viktor laughed and sat up, petting the dog, “I think I found the perfect guy, Makka. You want someone else to give you treats and all the belly rubs you want?”

Makkachin barked once and hopped back off the bed to get his leash and bring it to Viktor. Viktor chuckled and shook his head, but got up anyway and got dressed to take him out for a walk. He took him on their usual route around the block, stopping by the bakery a few doors down from his apartment building to get some doughnuts for himself and the others at work. When he finally got back to his apartment, he started the shower and looked at himself in the mirror while he waited for the water to heat up. His hair was getting really long, now almost down to his hips. Maybe it was time to get it trimmed, he hadn’t done that in years. Having it longer helped him feel better about himself and his genderfluidity, but change could be good sometimes.

After his shower, Viktor sat down on his bed with one of the doughnuts and scrolled through social media while he waited for his hair to at least partially air dry. While he did, he saw pictures of Otabek and Yuri from the day before taking Otabek’s little sister out on a lunch date, and he smiled. He and Yuri had gotten fairly close while they worked together, and it was nice to see him so happy with someone. It also helped that he and Chris had a bet on how long it would take the two to start officially dating, and if they didn’t in the next two weeks, he would owe Chris $50.

A knock on the door startled Viktor a little, but he went to answer it anyway, only to see it was his neighbor from across the hall, Mila. She smiled a little at him, brushing her red bangs out of her face, “Hey, I locked myself out again.”

Viktor sighed and rolled his eyes, going to the closet to find the spare key they kept there, “Sara isn’t home?”

“No, she and her brother are getting lunch.” Mila’s voice sounded slightly angry, and Viktor understood. Sara’s brother, Michele, had an unhealthy obsession (bordering on emotional manipulation) with his sister most of their life, and despite Sara distancing herself from him, they did agree to have lunch once a month at least.

“He didn’t invite you this time?” He handed her the key and smirked, making her laugh and smile back a little maliciously.

“I don’t think he wants another black eye, so no.” She took the key as well as a doughnut from the box, “How sad is it when you’re scared of your sister’s girlfriend?”

Viktor shrugged, “When that girlfriend is you, it’s more practical than anything. You’re terrifyingly strong, Mila.”

“I don’t work out every day for nothing, Vitya.” Mila smirked and went to her door to unlock it before tossing him back the key, “Thanks again, see you later.”

“Tell Sara I said hello.” Viktor waved to her and closed his door, going back to his phone, which now had a notification of a message from Chris. There was a picture of him with Yuuri and another man (he assumed it was his roommate) and the caption “apparently I’m dating your boyfriend’s best friend.” Huh. That’s…a weird coincidence? He shrugged it off as he blow dried his hair and pulled it back into the usual ponytail. Maybe they could go on double dates now.

After he finished getting ready for work, Viktor made sure there was food and water in Makkachin’s bowls before heading out. He lived a few blocks from the diner, but on nice days like today, he preferred to walk rather than take his car that short distance. Besides, it was a good excuse to get in some sort of exercise other than walking all day at his job. Maybe he’d have to start going to the gym with Mila again…

When he walked in, he was greeted by a very stressed-looking Yuri behind the counter filling up the syrup bottles. He put away his bag and set the box of doughnuts next to him, looking at the frazzled teen while he tied his apron around his waist, “How was your first morning shift?”

Yuri looked at him, a faint look of fear in his eyes, “It was the most stressful thing I’ve ever experienced. And I once watched my old cat give birth.”

Viktor scowled at that, “Well, I’m sorry. At least you survived and now you have the afternoon and evening to relax.” He put a doughnut (chocolate icing with sprinkles, Yuri’s favorite) on a plate and handed it to him, taking over with filling the syrup bottles, “Sit down and eat, okay?”

Yuri just managed a little nod as he all but collapsed into one of the stools at the counter and ate. Once he had calmed down enough, he got up and left, taking with him another doughnut. As he walked out, Chris came through the door, smiling brightly, “Good afternoon.”

“Hey, Chris.” Viktor smiled at his best friend, “So, you met Yuuri?”

Chris looked a little confused, “Yes…? We’ve worked with him together before, you know I’ve met him.”

Viktor shook his head, “No, /my/ Yuuri. We need a way of telling their names apart…”

Otabek looked through the window at them, “Call Plisetsky Yurio. That’s what some of his relatives call him.” Then, just as quickly as he appeared, he went back to getting things ready for the dinner rush.

“Alright, then the blond one is Yurio. And, yes, I did meet your Yuuri. He’s cute, nice job.” Chris bumped hips with Viktor in approval, smiling and winking at him, before going to get the broom and dustpan, “Very sweet, too, I see why you like him.”

“I /love/ him, Chris. Oh, he’s so perfect! And we have another date this Saturday!” He sighed happily just at the thought of that beautiful smile.

“I’m happy for you.” Chris nudged him and nodded to the door, where some people were coming in, “But I think you have customers.”

Viktor instantly grabbed some menus, smiling pleasantly at the couple as he always did, “Hello! Pick any table you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really short and late and I really apologize. It's been a stressful week and it gave me such bad writers block.
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!!


	8. Chapter 8

Yuri was seething.

Not only had he left his ballet class early today to cover for Georgi, who was sick, but he had to work with that idiot busser he despised. He watched as he swept the floor, sipping his lemonade as he pretended to fill the dressing bottles at the counter. Even the way he did his job was obnoxious, always humming or whistling what he called his “theme song” and just existing how he did. It was disgusting and Yuri hated him. He could tell the only thing keeping him sane tonight would be Otabek’s calming presence in the kitchen and the knowledge that punching that busser in the face would probably lead to him being fired on the spot.

“Yura.” Speaking of, Yuri looked behind him at Otabek, who nodded to get him to join him back in the kitchen. He double-checked to make sure no one was coming in (which was unlikely anyway, it was three and they most likely wouldn’t have anyone in for another hour at least) before heading back there, still sipping on his lemonade. Otabek joined him near the ice maker, “You okay?”

Yuri frowned and shook his head a little, “I hate that busser. He’s so fucking annoying. And Leo isn’t even gonna be here for another hour, so I’m stuck alone with him out there.”

“You’ll survive.” Otabek smiled a little at him, “And since we’re both off tomorrow, maybe we could go to the movies or something? My older sister has to work in the evening, so I’ll have to watch Zarina until she goes to bed, but any time before that would be good.”

“Yeah, sure. Would your mom mind if I spent the night tonight? It’ll be easier for when we go out tomorrow.”

Otabek shrugged, “As long as one of us sleeps on the couch, it’ll be fine.”

Yuri gave a mischievous smile, “You mean, as long as /you/ sleep on the couch?”

“Why should you get my bed in my own home?”

“Because I’m your guest! You wouldn’t want me to feel unwelcome, would you?”

The Kazakh sighed, frowning, “Fine. But you’re paying for the popcorn tomorrow.”

“Deal.” Yuri smiled and hesitated before kissing Otabek’s cheek, heading back out to the dining room. As he walked out, he saw the busser and some girl in a booth, holding hands and talking. How the hell could that annoying asshole find a girl?! Yuri practically growled and stormed over there, “Aren’t you supposed to be working?”

The busser looked over, obnoxious smile still plastered on his face, “Yuri! This is my girlfriend, Isabella. I figured since we were basically on break and I finished everything I needed to for the dinner rush, I’d invite her here.”

The girl, Isabella, smiled at Yuri, although it was a little more unsure, “Hi! JJ told me a lot about you. It’s nice to put a name with a face.” She held her hand out, but Yuri ignored it. It took him a moment to realize JJ was the busser, he hadn’t really cared about getting his name before.

“You know, this is your job, asshole. You don’t see me and Beka making out in here in front of everyone!” It wasn’t until after he’d already spoken that he realized he’d just outed them. They had agreed to keep their new relationship a secret for a while, at least until they were sure no one was homophobic (although Otabek was technically agender, but he wasn’t out about that, either), but he’d just gone and fucked it up. God, and to some cishet?

JJ’s smile faded (‘about damn time,’ Yuri thought), “Well, there’s no one here. And we aren’t making out, we’d never do that in public. It’s disrespectful.”

Yuri folded his arms in front of his chest, “Yeah, well…” He couldn’t find the words, so he just huffed with a slight pout, and Isabella stood up a few moments later.

“Maybe I should go. I’ll see you later, okay?” She leaned over and kissed JJ’s forehead, earning her a little smile from her boyfriend, and looked at Yuri, “Nice meeting you, Yuri.” Then she turned and walked out the door.

JJ looked sadder once she was gone, but got up anyway and went back behind the counter to find something to clean. Yuri almost felt bad that he had done that, especially after seeing how upset it made JJ. He sighed and headed over there, not looking at him as he spoke quietly, “I’m…sorry I acted that way. If you want, you can have her come back.”

“No, you’re right. It’s my job, not a date. I’ll have plenty of time to see her this weekend.” JJ smiled softly and almost reassuringly at Yuri, “And don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone about you and Otabek. You guys seem happy together, and I’m happy for you.”

Yuri was confused. He admitted to being an asshole to this guy, and he just…was okay with it? Hell, he even said he was happy for Yuri and Otabek. That almost made him more annoying to Yuri. Why couldn’t he be pissed at him like a normal person?

“Uh…Yeah, thanks. You’re not…you’re okay with it?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be? It’s your life. Besides, I’m bisexual, I wouldn’t really have any room to talk, you know?”

He was bisexual?! JJ really seemed heterosexual, especially when Yuri saw his girlfriend. She didn’t seem like the kind to be accepting of that, she had a necklace with a cross on it, “Does your girlfriend know?”

JJ nodded and put away the rag he was cleaning with to get a glass of water for himself, “Of course.”

“And she’s okay with it?”

“Well, yeah. She’s bi, too.”

This all was enough to make Yuri’s head spin, so he took a seat on one of the counter stools, “Wow…”

JJ chuckled a little after taking a sip of water, “You didn’t really think you, Viktor, Chris, and Otabek were the only queer ones here, did you? I think everyone here is.”

“How do you know? I’ve been working here longer than you.”

“I can tell. Georgi has a crush on that other cook, Emil, I think Leo has a boyfriend, and Seung-gil has a rainbow pin on his jacket. We’re all gay here.” He did an imitation of the Mad Hatter voice with that last sentence, and Yuri groaned. Well, at least they didn’t have to worry about being fired for being gay. He looked up as Leo walked in early, still dressed in regular clothes but with a bag which presumably had his work clothes. JJ smiled brightly and waved to him, “Hey, how’s Guang Hong?”

Leo smiled, hiking his back further up on his shoulder to pull his hair back into a ponytail, “Good, he should be visiting sometime next month!” He went to the bathroom to change, and JJ looked at Yuri.

“Yep, definitely his boyfriend.”

Yuri rolled his eyes and got up, hating to be wrong. He purposely bumped into JJ hard as he made his way to the window to order food for himself, making a mental note to trip him later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am definitely going to make JJ and Yuri friends later on. I'm a slut for that shit, sue me.
> 
> Comments help make this so much better for y'all!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated this in a while so I gave y'all an extra long chapter to hopefully make up for it. Enjoy!

Viktor took a deep breath as he looked in the mirror at his whole outfit. He’d finally settled on a pastel pink tank top and short black skirt with nice black boots almost like combat boots. This was his first real date in almost two years, and nothing he was trying on seemed quite good enough for the occasion. He turned to Chris, who was lounging on Viktor’s bed, “Is this okay?”

Chris looked up from his phone, twirling his finger to show that he wanted Viktor to turn, “You need to start doing squats again. But yeah, it looks nice.”

“I’m not going for nice, Christophe, I’m going for…better than nice!” Viktor pouted at him, making him sigh.

“You look wonderful, okay? Gorgeous, beautiful, sexy, etc.”

Viktor looked in the mirror again, then went back to his closet, “Maybe I should wear a different shirt, maybe the blue blouse I have.”

“I don’t see why you’re so worried, Viktor, you two are practically in love already. I’m sure he won’t care what you wear.” Chris called, laying down fully on Viktor’s bed with his head hanging off the edge as he closed his eyes.

“This is the first time he will ever see me in something other than work clothes, I can’t show up looking too casual. I have to show him I can look cute, too.” He walked out of his closet, analyzing how it looked in the mirror, biting his lower lip nervously.

“You already are.” Chris opened his eyes again to look at him, “You know, I’m proud of you for wearing a skirt at all. I’m glad he’s okay with you being genderfluid.”

Viktor froze. He hadn’t even told him about being trans. Oh no, what if he wasn’t understanding? What if he thought Viktor was weird because of it? Viktor instantly went back to the closet to change, but Chris grabbed his hand before he could, “You haven’t told him, have you?”

“No, I need to change.”

“Don’t. Wear this and if he gets upset or leaves you, you know how he feels about it. Don’t hide who you are because you think some guy won’t accept you.”

“He’s not some guy, Chris. I…I think I love him.”

Chris sighed, “Of course you do. But I still think you should wear this. You look nice and if he doesn’t like you being trans, then I’ll pick you up and we can go have a fun night ourselves.”

Viktor looked in the mirror again. He did look nice, and he didn’t want to hide his identity as much as he didn’t want Yuuri to leave him for it. And if Chris was going to help him if/when Yuuri leaves him, then it was worth the risk to spend a night with his best friend. Hell, they hadn’t really had a night out in a long time. He stood up a little straighter and nodded, “Okay. But I expect a nice evening out if things don’t go well.”

“Every night with me is a nice night. But, yes, I already have it planned for us.” Chris smiled and stood to hug Viktor tightly, “I’ve got your back, Viktor. Always.”

“Thank you.” Viktor smiled softly and hugged back. He glanced over at the clock and grabbed his wallet, keys, and phone, “I gotta go, we’re meeting in a few minutes.” He took one last look in the mirror before heading out the door and down the street to the diner. Yuuri wasn’t there yet, so Viktor busied himself on his phone to distract himself from the growing anxiety. Not long after, he felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up to find Yuuri there holding a bouquet of flowers and smiling brightly. He had his hair slicked back and was wearing a nice black dress shirt and with black pants.

“Hey, Viktor. I, uh…I got these for you. Blue to match your eyes.” Yuuri handed him the flowers.

“Oh, Yuuri, I love them!” Viktor nearly squealed in excitement, holding the flowers with one hand as he leaned in to hug Yuuri tightly, “Thank you so much. I wish I would’ve brought something for you.”

He could almost hear the smile in Yuuri’s voice, “It’s no big deal, I just thought I’d try to make our first real date nice.”

Viktor pulled back and smiled at him, “Well, it’s already going very well.” He winked and linked his arm with Yuuri’s, “Now, where will we be going this lovely evening?”

“I got us reservations at a nice restaurant nearby, then I thought we could go ice skating? You mentioned you liked it when we ate dinner together the first time, and I have a friend at a rink who said she can get us in for a little while between figure skating lessons, if you’d like. Otherwise, I’m sure we can figure something else out.”

“I would love to! Good thing I’m used to the cold, or I’d have to change.”

Yuuri chuckled, “It is. Besides, you…you look really nice. I didn’t know you liked skirts, but you wear it well.”

Hearing that made all Viktor’s anxiety about how Yuuri would react melt away. At the very least, he was okay with Viktor being feminine, and that was what really mattered to him. He let Yuuri lead the way to a small, family-owned restaurant not far from the diner, smiling when Yuuri held the door and pulled his seat out for him once they were there. The dinner instead went by relatively uneventfully, the only slight mishap being that Viktor nearly spilt his glass of wine while gesticulating in the middle of his story about how he and Chris had met (long story short, it involved a mutual ex-lover, a dog, and a trip to the hospital). Yuuri managed to catch the glass to keep it from spilling and laughed, “Man, I can’t take you anywhere, can I?”

Viktor shrugged, “Chris is even worse. I think I have the clumsiest best friend in the world. Once he tripped over nothing and broke his elbow. At work.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened, “Wow. How long ago was that?”

“Almost a year ago, and he’s due for another accident. We have an ongoing joke that he can’t go a year without hurting himself, so it should happen again any time now.”

“I hope for his sake, he breaks the cycle this year.”

Not long later, Viktor was paying for their meal like they agreed he would last time they saw each other, and Yuuri led him to the local ice rink.

“You’re sure your friend won’t mind us being there?”

“Not at all.” Yuuri waved the hand that wasn’t holding Viktor’s as they approached the entrance, “She and I have been friends for years, and I might have even taken a few online exams for her this past school year. She’ll let us in.” He opened the door for Viktor and waved to a young woman working behind the counter with skates.

The woman, who looked about Yuuri’s age, smiled and waved, “Hey, Yuuri! How are you?”

“Really good, how are you?”

“Better now.” Yuuko smiled and leaned over the counter, “It’s good to see you out having fun for once.” She looked at Viktor, “Viktor, I assume?”

Viktor smiled pleasantly and nodded, “It’s nice to meet you, Yuuko. I hear you and Yuuri are close.”

Yuuko laughed a little and nodded, “We’ve lived in the same city as each other our whole lives. We even moved here together when we started college.”

“I’m sure that would do it.” Viktor chuckled.

Yuuko stood back and gestured to the racks of ice skates, already getting a pair and setting them in front of Yuuri, “What size?”

“Nine, please.” He looked at Yuuri, “If I’d have known, I would’ve brought my own.”

“I’m sorry. Next time I’ll let you know in advance, okay?”

Viktor nodded and took the skates, sitting on a nearby bench to put them on, “Not a problem, my dear Yuuri, I’m just happy to be here with you.”

Yuuri sat next to him and put on his skates, ducking his head down to hide the faint blush that statement caused, “I…I’m glad. I’m happy to be with you, too, Viktor.” He stood up in the skates, holding his hand out to Viktor to make their way to the empty rink and start skating. Yuuri wobbled a bit at first, but got the hang of it again a moment later, smiling at Viktor as they glided across the ice hand-in-hand. They were quiet for their first time around the rink, both getting their bearings at first, before Yuuri spoke, “So, I…I have something to tell you. I’m…trans.” Yuuri looked down at his skates while he talked, clearly nervous.

Viktor smiled and squeezed his hand, “So am I, that’s why I’m wearing this skirt. I’m genderfluid.”

“Really?” Yuuri looked up in surprise, “I mean, I kinda figured when I saw you in the skirt, but not…I mean, I figured you were trans, not that…” He sighed, “I’m genderfluid, too. I haven’t met anyone else who is in person, only online.”

“Well, I’m glad I’m the first. Actually, a lot of my friends are trans, as far as I know. Chris is a trans guy, Georgi is either genderfluid or genderqueer, I forget which. Mila is a demigirl, Sara is a trans woman…” He trailed off, “I’m sure there’s more, but those are all I can think of right now. So, no, you aren’t alone.” He smiled at Yuuri.

Yuuri smiled back and let out a sigh of relief, “Good.” He was quiet for a moment before he let go of Viktor’s hand and skated a bit ahead, “You know, I used to take figure skating lessons. I never got good enough to compete, but I loved it. That’s actually how Yuuko and I first met.” He started skating backwards to face Viktor.

“I skated a lot growing up, but we could never afford to get me lessons. My brother and I just snuck skates from a store in town and skated on the pond behind our house in the winter.” He smiled fondly at the memories.

“I can’t believe someone as innocent-looking as you would steal.” Yuuri shook his head, still smiling, “A shame.”

Viktor smirked, “Oh Yuuri, I’m not innocent at all.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes, “Okay, weirdo. Here, watch.” He gained momentum and skated in arabesque, keeping perfect balance as he did so. Viktor clapped for him excitedly and caught him when he made his way back, bowing as he did, “Thank you, thank you, I trained since I was five for that very moment.”

“I can tell, you’re basically a professional skater.”

Yuuri laughed, “Oh yeah, I’m gonna start competing. You can be my coach.”

Viktor smiled at him fondly, “I would love nothing more.”

They kept skating around and talking with Yuuri showing off a little more (and teaching Viktor a few things) until a young girl stepped onto the ice and started glaring at them, presumably because they were going to get in the way of her skating lesson. As they headed out of the rink, Yuuri thanking Yuuko again for letting them skate, Viktor couldn’t help but smile the whole way home. Yuuri of course dropped him off at the door to his apartment building and held his hands once they were there. Viktor smiled at him, “Thank you for a wonderful night, Yuuri. I can’t remember the last time I went on such a wonderful date.”

“Of course, you deserve a good night. Maybe we could do it again sometime…?” Yuuri looked at him hopefully.

“I think we have to if I’m going to be your coach.”

Yuuri laughed a little, then glanced at the door, “I’ll let you get in and rest.” He let go of Viktor’s hand and backed up a little.

Viktor tried not to let his disappointment at the lack of a possibility of a goodnight kiss show too much, “Okay. Text me when you get home so I know you’re safe.”

“I will.” Yuuri watched as Viktor unlocked the door to the building, visibly hesitating before moving towards him again, “Viktor, wait.”

As he turned to look back at Yuuri, Viktor was pulled into a kiss. He was in shock for a moment before he almost melted into it, kissing back and wrapping his arms loosely around Yuuri’s neck. It was sweet and gentle, just like Yuuri, and Viktor never wanted it to end. Unfortunately, it did end a few moments later so they could breathe, and Viktor couldn’t help but smile, “I was hoping you’d do that.”

“I’m glad I did.” Yuuri kissed him again, wrapping his arms a little tighter around Viktor’s waist as he did. They exchanged a few more kisses before Yuuri could pry himself away from Viktor so they could part for the night, “Sleep well, okay?”

“You too, Yuuri.” Viktor headed up to his apartment feeling like he was floating on a cloud the whole way. When he opened the door, Chris was already waiting inside, curled up on Viktor’s couch with a book and Makkachin on his lap.

“I assume that smile means you had a good night?” Chris smirked.

Viktor turned back to look at him, “Chris, it was the best night of my life.” He went to his bedroom and put on his pajamas, smiling when his phone buzzed to show a text from Yuuri, ‘I’m home :) thanks again for a great night, sweet dreams <3’

“That’s good, I’m happy for you.” Chris stood up and met Viktor in his room, “Need to be alone for the night or are you up for another Netflix marathon?”

Viktor shrugged and sent Yuuri back a text, then looked up at Chris, “Whatever you wanna do. You won’t get in trouble for being away from your dorm too long?”

“All my residents moved out, I have no responsibilities until next fall besides work.”

“Then let’s do it.” Viktor got up to make popcorn while Chris got out the bottle of wine they had for these nights as well as two glasses, pouring them each a glass out in the living room, “What are we watching tonight?”

Chris thought a moment and sat on the couch, getting the blanket ready for them to cuddle under, “Did you ever finish Breaking Bad?”

Viktor brought out the popcorn and sat with Chris on the couch, getting under the blanket to curl up with him, “I didn’t get past the second season, I got too busy with work and just forgot.”

“Breaking Bad it is.” As they watched, Viktor couldn’t help but let his mind drift back to Yuuri and the wonderful date they’d had that night. He really hoped they could do it again soon, and that there would be plenty more great dates to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Viktor have a queerplatonic relationship in my opinion.
> 
> Also, I love comments so please feel free to leave some for me! Thank you!


End file.
